Never Would Have Guessed
by J.S lover234
Summary: Dean never would have guessed that Castiel had problems with thunderstorms...well, he didn't think that Raphael blowing him up so long ago would make him afraid. Note this is and M/M paring, don't like don't read. Note I don't own Supernatural.


Never Would Have Guessed

**A/N: OK MY PEEPS, HERES ANOTHER STORY! THIS ONE'S ALSO AN M/M PARING...DUH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. SORRY ITS KINDA SHORT.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISSED MISS SPELLINGS.**

**NOTE THAT I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL :(**

**RATING: K + (DEAN LETS A FEW DITRY WORDS SLIP.**

**WARNINGS: NONE**

**ENJOY!**

Dean saw it first, the dark black clouds clustered together, seemingly taking over the sky's hour by short hour. He growled, it looked like it was going to be a whopper. He looked at Sam, who looked back, cocking a long thin brow. Dean turned down the very loud radio and sighed.

"The weather people said there was a high chance of hail and all that bull, do you wanna pull off to a motel or something?" He asked.

Sam laughed. "You just don't want the car to get hit by hail." He laughed harder at the stare Dean gave him.

Then, slowly Dean's features softened. "No, I don't want _my_ car to get hit by hail, do you even know how many cars get damaged by hail?" He said, his brows raising, waiting for an answer.

Sam scoffed. "Fine we can pull off into a motel."

Dean turned the radio back on. "Damn right bitch." He smiled, glancing in Sam's direction.

Sam laughed again. "Jerk."

They drove through the crowded sidewalks of a little backwater town, it was fall, the trees were now painted many beautiful shades of red, yellow and orange. The town really didn't have any nice place to stay, so after a few hours of driving, in which the storm had started, they pulled into a tiny motel, parking the car under a thick oak. The rain unable to pound through the thick intertwining leaves.

Sam got out of the car, his breath hitching at the sudden cold caused by the storm. "You really think its a good idea to park the car under a tree?"

Dean was in the trunk, shuffling through it looking for their duffel bags. "Um," and Sam could tell from the tone Dean had had, he was going to make a smart remake, but then actually considered Sam's words.

"Were else am I gonna park it?" Dean said.

"Don't know, why not ask your angel boyfriend to zap it somewhere?" Sam laughed.

Dean shot up right at Sam's joke, his eyes wide and hands dropping the duffel bags he'd finally found.

"Sam!" Dean snapped, no real venom in his voice. "Shut up! That's not funny!" He hissed, picking the duffel bags back up and walking away from Sam, forgetting about his car.

The rain pounded against the earth, remaking dirt into mud, removing dying leaves from trees, beating against the windows and roof of the nasty motel room. It was vomit green, the bedsheets brown, and the molding carpet floor had stains form what, Sam and Dean didn't want to know. Dean was downright miserable, until the familiar sound of wings splitting the air, drew his attention. Castiel stood in the room, his hair sticking to his face, his wings had disappeared, and his cloths stuck to his body. His lean muscles shown through the white, now clear, shirt. His look was curious, and as always, looking at Dean - no one else.

"Hey Castiel," Sam said, the angel slowly looked to him.

"Good evening Sam." He said, turning back to Dean quickly when he heard the other male move.

Sam noted the smile painting Dean's face, its one that he only reserved for Castiel, he never used it for anyone else. Sam smiled, Dean's smile was pure, loving, content, happy. Dean walked up to Cas, planting a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, Sam smiled again, Dean had long scene stopped caring what Sam saw between them. It made Sam fill slightly special. Special because Dean and Castiel both were comfortable with him seeing their exchanges of love. Well most exchanges anyway. Castiel smiled a light smile, and watched as Dean started absentmindedly fiddling with his soaking tie.

"Hey Cas, you should change outt'a that stuff. You're soaked to the bone." Dean whispered, his eyes darkening.

Sam's mouth came out into an 'O' and he took in a quick breath. "Okay, well, I'm just gonna go look around, you mind Dean."

Dean smiled in thanks. "Na, but if you get so much as a speck of dust on on the car, I am kicking your ass." Dean said, leaning away from Castiel to watch and make sure Sam understood while walking out the door.

Castiel smiled. "Poor Sam." He whispered, running a hand over Dean's shoulder.

Dean sighed, leaning into the touch, though it was cold, Cas's touch sent a wonderful warmth through his soul, warming him to his very core. Dean listened, heard Castiel's breathing, the retreating sounds of the Impala, then the a sudden explosion of thunder. It had scared Dean, who jumped with the sudden and unexpectedness of it. It was loud, shaking the ground and earth, rumbling and booming. Then a white flash of lightening, turning what was once early night into day once again. Then, the hand that had been resting warmly on his shoulder disappeared, leaving a cold presence instead.

Dean looked to Castiel, saw him ready to dart and leave, and reached out to grab him. He was surprised when Cas fought against him, his wings unfurling, the black cluster of ebony feathers wet and dripping. The wings flapped against the air, splitting it, pulling Dean away with him. Dean grabbed a hold of Cas with both hands and jerked hard, pulling the suddenly clumsy angel to him.

"C-Cas, damn it Castiel!" Dean grunted through a mouth full of wet feathers. "Cas calm down!"

"No!" Castiel hissed, his voice low and breathy.

Dean pulled Castiel into his chest and gasped with shock when another flesh of lightening lit up the earth and another boom of thunder sound. Then Cas ducked his head in the nap of Dean's neck, hiding his face, his eyes. Dean looked down to him in utter and complete shock. He listened as the angels breathing came in loud gasps, heavy and short. Felt as Castiel shook uncontrollably in Dean's arms. There was another flash of lightening and then Dean saw nothing, only blackness. Dean lifted a hand from Castiel's back and felt the black vial shrouding himself and Castiel. It was the angels wings.

"Cas," Dean said, whispering softly. "You wanna explain?"

Castiel just shook harder, trying to curl into the smallest ball he possibly could. Dean sighed, pulling the angel to him, holding him tightly. Castiel tried curling smaller, Dean smiled softly.

"Castiel dear, I don't think you can ball up anymore." He said, Castiel curled again. "Cas, what's the matter, you just went physio angel on me."

Castiel mumbled something, to low for Dean to hear. "Say again." He said.

"It hurts when you get blown up." He mumbled, shaking harder.

Dean felt his heart ship a beat. "You're afraid that Raphael's gonna get you?" He asked.

Castiel shook his head no. "I just remember everything that happened when he killed me, I don't like to remember it." He said, his voice low and breathy. " I always leave when a storm like this starts, I get away from it."

Dean rested his chin on Castiel's head, not minding that it was soaked and cold. Dean smiled softly, hugging Castiel close to him.

"Hey Cas," He said.

Castiel was calming little by little. "Yes,"

"It safe, it wont happen again, I wont let it." Dean said, his smile widening as Castiel's wings slowly parted, letting the light of the motel room back in. "That's my boy." He said softly.

Dean never would have guessed that Castiel had problems with thunderstorms...well, he didn't think that Raphael blowing him up so long ago would make him afraid.


End file.
